Together: A Bolinora Story
by MargretEverdeen
Summary: He took the time to notice how much Jinora had grown since he first met her. She no longer had the frame of a child but that of a young woman. She still had that side ponytail but it was looser and allowed a few strands to fall at the sides of her face while her side bangs allowed her tattoo to show. *Part of my 'Together' series.
1. Not a Child Anymore

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Come on bro, open up." Bolin said impatiently as he leaned against the door of Korra and Mako's apartment.

Suddenly the door opened and Bolin fell in the doorway face first. Then he heard giggling. Bolin looked up to see Jinora standing over him, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh hey Jinora." Bolin said as he rose off the ground and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off some hand-me-downs for Mya. Then I offered to baby sit so Mako and Korra could have some alone time." Jinora replied as she led him to the kitchen table. "Want some leechee juice?"

"Sure." Bolin replied as he sat down. "So where are they?"

"I think they went to that dragon tea restaurant. They'll be back in about an hour so. Mya is in her crib sleeping." Jinora said as she handed Bolin his juice

"Well that was nice of you to baby sit. They've been working really hard lately. Especially with Mako taking over the Gym." Bolin replied as Jinora sat down across from him.

"Speaking of the gym, what are you doing now that there is no more Fire Ferrets?" Jinora asked.

"Well, I've been practicing my metal bending. Lin wants me to join the police academy. She says it'll help me improve and that she sees me being a great officer someday."

"That's wonderful Bolin!" Jinora said as she reached across the table and gave Bolin's hand a little squeeze. Bolin stared at their joined hands. Jinora blushed and pulled her hand back. As soon as her hand left Bolin's, a part of him wanted it back.

"Uh… yeah." He stuttered. Jinora just continued to blush. "S- so what have you been up to?" Bolin continued.

"Well, I'm pretty much finished with my Air Bending training. I've been helping my dad with training but I'm not really sure what I wanna do next." Jinora answered.

"You'll think of something." Bolin replied.

Suddenly, crying from the nursery could be heard.

"Oh excuse me a minuet." Jinora said as she jumped out of her seat and went to the nursery. Bolin quietly followed behind her. He stood in the doorway of the nursery and watched her lift Mya out of the crib.

"Everything's ok Mya. Mommy and Daddy will be back in a little bit." She cooed as she rocked the baby in her arms for a couple of minutes. Bolin stayed silent as he watched her take care of Mya. He took this time to notice how much Jinora had grown since he first met her.

Her hair was longer and stopped just past her shoulders. She still had that side ponytail but it was looser and allowed a few strands to fall at the sides of her face while her side bangs allowed her tattoo to show. Her tattoos really brought out the color in her eyes. She no longer had the frame of a child but that of a young lady. She had a small waist and long slender legs.

After a few minutes, Mya calmed down and fell back asleep. Jinora laid her back in the crib and turned around to see Bolin watching her.

"Oh! You startled me." She said as she placed a hand to her chest.

"Sorry." Bolin said blushing. They walked out of the room and sat back down at the kitchen table. "You're really great with Mya." Bolin said. Jinora blushed and looked down at her glass of juice.

"She's such a sweet baby." Jinora replied. "I can't wait to have one of my own."

Bolin smiled. "You're only 16. You have plenty of time to worry about those kinds of things."

Jinora didn't know why, but this comment bothered her. She frowned as she stared into her cup. Suddenly she looked up at Bolin and said, "I'm not a kid you know. I've practically mastered Air Bending. Do you not see my tattoos? I'm quite grown up. I'm more than ready to settle down."

Bolin sat across from her just staring. He was shocked. He'd never seen Jinora have an outburst like that before. It was kind of attractive.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wow? That's all you have to say to me?" Jinora asked.

"Uh.. n-no... I just..." Bolin stuttered. Suddenly Jinora started to giggle.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"Your face! You looked so scared!" She kept giggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

Bolin smiled. "It's ok. You definitely aren't a kid anymore."

Jinora looked at him and smiled. They both could tell that this was the beginning of a long friendship.

* * *

So I decided to put this chapter from Together part 2 up before I start my next chapters. If you haven't read that story, then you might be a little confused in this one, however, it isn't necessary to read it for this story.

The picture I used is really of Jinoochy because I couldn't find any decent Bolinora pictures.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and let me know what you guys think.

I will most likely delete this chapter. I don't know yet.


	2. I'm Flying

"Jinora! We're back!"

Bolin and Jinora who were smiling at each other from across the table when they finally broke out of their trance and looked up to see Korra and Mako walking in the front door.

"Oh hey Bro, what are you doing here?" Mako asked as he took of his coat and placed it on a coat rack.

"I came over to see if you guys wanted to have dinner but Jinora said you guys went out."

"We only had some tea. We can cook dinner and stay in if you want. Jinora you're welcome to stay too." Korra replied as she sat down next to Jinora.

"I'd love too." Jinora said to Korra as she watched Bolin out of the corner of her eye. He seemed to sit up just a little at hearing her reply.

777

"I've never seen my dad turn so red before!" Jinora said between giggles.

"Just wait till you and Mako have to answer that question!" Bolin said through his laughs.

Mako who was currently laughing sat up in his chair, "Oh spirits I never thought of that!" he said worry washing over his face.

Korra, who was sitting next to him with their daughter in her lap, put her hand on his knee. "Don't worry about it Mako. I'll deal with that one."

The four friends who were sitting around the dinner table, had just finished dinner and where now enjoying each other's company as Jinora told a hilarious story of Meelo asking Tenzin how baby's where made.

Jinora looked up from the table to see that it was dark outside.

"It's late. I should get home." She said standing up. Bolin looked out the window then up at Jinora. "Yeah," He replied standing up. "I should call it night."

Korra and Mako walked them to the door and said their final good byes. As Bolin and Jinora where walking out of the building, Bolin casually stretched out his arms and said, "It's pretty late, I should walk you home."

Jinora giggled and looked down at the ground.

"What?" Bolin asked.

"I'd love for you to walk me home but I'm not walking." Jinora then took the staff she was holding and stomped it on the ground once, making the wings open up to reveal her glider. "I'm flying"

"Oh, right." Bolin said a little disappointed looking away.

Jinora placed her hand on his shoulder "Maybe tomorrow we could have some tea and I'll walk _you _home." She said smirking.

Bolin looked back up at her and smirked. "Deal." he replied.

"Great! Meet me at the island tomorrow at noon." She said as she lined up her glider on her back.

"It's a date" He said. Then she flew off into the night. Bolin stood there for a minuet as he watched her glide away. Finally he broke out of his trance and crossed the street to his apartment. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Finally! I finally wrote a new chapter! First I just want to apologize to everyone who was expecting a new chapter last weekend. I was on vacation and I thought I would be able to get some writing time in but I never really got the chance. Then I sort of just lost my writing Mojo. But now I'm sitting here at work with nothing to do and I said: "Margret, you have readers who are waiting. You need to get your act together." So I decided I would force out one chapter. And now that iv'e done that, I feel my grove coming back. So, I hope to have another chapter up soon and and another chapter for my Irosami story up soon as well.

Thak you so much for reading! I so appreciate it! Please let me know what you guys think. Criticisim is welcome!

I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Oh! And does anyone know of any good Bolinora fanart? I'm not crazy about my picture for this story but I can't really find anything better. Let me know! Thanks!


	3. A Boy Who Makes Me Laugh

"Those where some of the best noodles I've had in a long time." Bolin said as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

Jinora giggled and replied. "Thanks for having lunch with me today. I really had a good time."

Bolin smiled and said, "No, thank _you."_

Bolin and Jinora had just finished eating lunch at one of Bolin's favorite Noodle restaurants.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Jinora asked and she twirled her chopsticks in her empty bowl.

"I have my Academy test." Bolin replied.

"Test? Like to see if you're going to be a cop?" Jinora said a little excitedly.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Are you nervous?" Jinora asked as she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"Nah" Bolin answered as he waved a hand like it was no big deal. "It'll be a piece of cake."

"I don't know Bolin. Those tests can get pretty intense."

Bolin smirked. "Are you worried about me?"

"Now why would I worry about _you_?" Jinora replied smirking.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm gorgeous and you don't know how you'd survive without my charming looks in your daily life."

Jinora's eyes widened at how bold Bolin was being. She blushed and looked down at her empty bowl. Bolin, realizing how he just acted, sat up in his chair and did a little awkward cough to try and relieve the elephant rhino in the room.

Suddenly Jinora stated giggling. She looked up at Bolin and said. "You're kind of hilarious."

Bolin sighed a breath of relief and sat back in his chair. "I am?"

Jinora nodded and replied, "Whenever I'm around you, I always end up laughing."

Bolin's smile faded. Was he a brother figure, to her, who was only good for making her laugh?

Jinora continued, "I like when a guy can make me laugh."

Bolin sighed another breath of relief, for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Bolin smiled at her and replied, "Well, then we'll get along just great."

* * *

So you know how I said I had writer's block? Well after forcing myself to write one chapter, my brain went into over drive and all these ideas came flooding into me like vomit. So I wrote like 3 chapters cause I wanted to get everything out on paper before I forgot anything. So more chapters will be coming soon.

So what do you guys think? Please let me know! Criticisim is always welcome. Honestly each review means so much to me. I really appreciate and knowing that someone took the time to read and then comment on my story.

Oh and if anyine knows of any good Bolinora fan art, please send it my way. I'm dying to get my hands on some.

Thanks again for reading!


	4. Let's Celebrate

Jinora wasn't kidding. The test determining if he was good enough to become a cop was a lot harder then he first thought. But he had done it. He passed. When he was told he passed the first person Bolin thought of was Jinora. He had to tell her right away. Of course he had to tell Mako and Korra but for some reason, Jinora was his first thought.

Bolin went up the steps of Air Temple Island's pavilion with a slight bounce in his step.

"Jinora!" Bolin shouted as he ran up the steps.

Once he made it to the top of the steps, he noticed she was doing her routine inside the spinning wood panels.

As he got closer, Bolin's breath caught in his throat. Jinora looked so graceful as she spun between the boards. He eyes where closed with a small smile on her lips. Her medium length hair blew all around her as her feet barely touched the ground.

Finally she floated out and landed on her feet. As she looked up, she noticed Bolin and smiled.

"Bolin? What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

Bolin smiled at her and replied "I passed the test!"

Jinora ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Congratulations!" She shouted mid bounce.

Bolin was not expecting that. He stood there for a second shocked then wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks." He said softly.

Jinora blushed and pulled out of the hug.

"What did Mako say when you told him?" Jinora asked trying to hide her blush.

"Well I haven't told him yet." Bolin said rubbing that back of his neck.

"What?"

"Yeah I sort of came straight here to tell you."

Jinora blushed again. She seemed to be doing a lot whenever Bolin was around.

"Well let's go tell your family the good news and go out to celebrate!" Jinora said excitedly. She turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs.

Bolin stood there and watched her for a minute. There was something special about this girl, he could tell.

Jinora, off in the distance, noticed Bolin wasn't right behind her. When she turned to see him still standing where their previous conversation took place, she waved her arm and shouted "Come on! _Officer _Bolin!"

Bolin smirked then ran to catch up with her. Yup, definitely something special.

* * *

Not much to say about this chapter... What do you guys think?

Oh the reason Bolin is a cop and not Mako is because I came up with this "universe" before the news of Book 2 came out. Basically, for those of you who haven't read my other stories and might be confused, this story takes place 5 years after the defeat of Amon. During those 5 years, the Fire Ferrats stayed a team until Korra got pregnent and the team retired. Mako ended up taking over the Pro Bending Gym while Korra stays home taking care of her Avatar duties and the baby. Bolin, obviously, becomes a cop and so on and so forth. Oh and Asami takes over her father's company and moves to the fore nation to be closer to Iroh.

So... yeah...

Anyways, let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


	5. You're Kind of Beautiful

Happiness. For the first time in a long time, all Bolin felt was pure and utter happiness. Sure, he was happy before, but seeing the way Mako and Korra where together, made him long for a real relationship and not just his infamous hook ups with all those fan girls. However, today he started to feel the way; he was pretty sure Mako and Korra felt.

Here he was on a beautiful day, lying on a blanket in the park with a beautiful girl. Bolin lay on the ground with his hands behind his head as he watched the clouds go by above him. It was Jinora'a idea. "I just love the way the wind shapes and moves them." She once told him. So here they were, lying next to each other in a peaceful silence.

Bolin turned his head to see the girl lying next to him. She also had her hands behind her head and was watching the clouds with a small smile on her lips and her hair sprawled around her head.

"You're kind of beautiful" Bolin whispered in awe as he watched her.

Jinora gasped and quickly turned her head to look at him. Bolin, realizing what he said quickly sat up and stated stuttering "Uh I-I mean- "

But before he could finish Jinora's lips suddenly crashed upon Bolin's, pushing him back down in to the blanket. Shocked at first, Bolin laid there unmoving. Then he finally closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes in pure bliss.

After they finally broke apart, Jinora looked at Bolin beneath her, her hair giving them a curtain from the world around them. Bolin watched her with a small smirk on his face, his hands still holding her.

"So what does this mean for us?" Jinora whispered, smiling.

Bolin sat up keeping Jinora in his lap as she moved her hands to wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Well..." Bolin whispered, as he put his forehead to hers. "It means you're stuck with me now."

* * *

It's so fluffy! Wow I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I like writing fulff and I feel with Bolinora that it totally works.

But let me know what you guys think! Criticisim is welcome! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!

Oh and this chapter takes place a bout a week or so after the last chapter. Oh and sorry this is kind of a short chapter. I don't know what it is but I seem to write a lot of short chapters instead of just a few long ones. Does that bother you guys? Let me know and I will try to fix that.

Also, when I wrote my Makorra storeis, I knew from the begining how long they where going to be. With this one, and my Irosami story, I really have no clue. I just plan on writing till an ending is found.

Oh! And please please please, if you know of any good Bolinora fan art, please let me know. It bothers me how little I can find. And I really wanna changethe picture for this story.

Anyways, Thanks again for reading! I so so so appreciate it.


End file.
